The light of a Sinner
by NaLustar427
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, a 17 year old high school boy with a hard past and a unbelievable secret tries to act like a normal teenager. When a old friend named Lucy Heartfilia makes her way into his life, problems arise. Will he crack under the pressure and reveal his secret or keep his sanity intact. Nalu rated M for violence, gore, and future lemons. Slightly based off of a show. OCC
1. Chapter 1

_**I wasn't satisfied with the way this came out, so I rewrote this. All weapons belong to the creator of RWBY. I hope this is just a little bit better. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1

This is Japan, east of Japan and across the sea is a beautiful country on Fiore. Fiore had many big cities, but one of the biggest was a town called magnolia.

Magnolia was home to hundreds of family's, however there was one home that only held one. Well two if you want to count the cat. These people were a teenage boy with salmon colored hair and his blue cat. This is Natsu Dragneel, a 17-year old high school boy. And this is where our story begins.

.

.

.

Normal POV

It was 5:59 a.m. when the blue cat named Happy jumped on a bed where the teenager slept, crawled under the blanket, poked his face with his paws, and meowed.

In the next moment his alarm clock went off signaling it was 6:00 a.m., he rolled over to press the snooze button, but in the process he _squished_ Happy. It was the _**loud **_noise that woke him up. He fell of the bed and landed face first on the floor.

"Damn it, sorry happy "he grumbled as he got of the floor. At this point the alarm clock was still going off, so he got a little irritated and threw the alarm clock across the room. It shattered into pieces and made a big hole in the wall from the force of the throw "looks like I'm getting a new clock…and a new wall" The cat meowed then jumped off the bed and trotted to the kitchen. Natsu followed him into the kitchen to make both of them some breakfast. After they had both eaten, he checked the time it was 6:45.

He literally fell out of his chair "SHIT, I'M GONNA BE LATE" he then scrambled out of the dinning room and into the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink. With that he ran into his room slamming the door and came out in 3 minutes flat. He hopped into the bathroom putting on his shoes while brushing his teeth. When he came out he grabbed his school bag and called out to happy "Happy, I'm leaving" the said cat meowed as he ran out the door.

Natsu ran all the way to school, this wasn't the first time he was running late. When he approached the school gates he stopped running, checked his watch, which read 7:02 a.m. He cursed under his breath and ran through the gates.

When he got inside the school, he ran straight to class bumping into a few people on the way. When he saw his classroom, he slowly slid open the door, and quietly tip toed to his seat. All his classmates were staring in awe as he silently took out his supplies needed for this class. He was lucky enough that Mr. Macao had not noticed his appearance. When the teacher finally turned around he noticed Natsu in his seat, when he was pretty sure that he wasn't there before. "Natsu have you been there the whole time?" the teacher asked raising one eyebrow "Yes, I've been here since class started" he replied with a nervous smile. Mr. Macao didn't notice it and waved it off. Natsu sighed with relief and ran a hand through his odd colored hair.

After class ended he made his way to his locker. When he finally made it a few of his friends were there waiting for him. "Where the hell were you this morning flamebrain?" Gray one of his friends/enemies asked. "Had a big breakfast, so I was running late. So shut your mouth you damn Popsicle" he said scowling at his rival.

Erza, another one of his friends shook her head and sighed "how many times has this happened Natsu?" she asked. "More times than I can count, sorry I can't help it" he sweat dropped

"If it happens again, I will punish you. Got it?" the redhead said with a deadly aura surrounding her.

"AYE SIR!" he yelled, as he was scared of Erza and her punishments. The bell rang just as soon as Natsu closed his locker door. "I'll see you guys later" Erza said with a wave. The two boys waved back and started walking to their next class. "Did you do your homework for history class?" Natsu asked. "Yes, did you?" Gray asked raising his eyebrow." No, can I copy yours?"

"What is the excuse for not doing it this time?"

"I was…..busy" he said looking to the side

"Really, busy doing what?" Gray placed his hands on his hips.

"…Spring cleaning?"

"In the fall?"

"Yes?"

"Fine don't tell me what you were really doing, but you're not copying me" the raven haired teen said as they walked into their 2nd class of the day.

.

.

.

After school

Natsu's POV

After I got past the gate of school, I decided to take the long way home. It's in these moments I like to appreciate the world around me. The sky is blue, the trees are losing their leaves, and people starting to wear light jackets. All the signs of fall coming to a close and winter taking it's place. Walking down the stone path I hear the noises of nature.

Here it is again, my personality changed. To be completely honest, I have two personalities. One that I made up years ago, and the other is the real me. I try to hide everything from the world, like my real self. The only one who's ever seen this side of me is happy. Not even my friends know this side of me. They only know the popular, carefree Natsu.

I walked through an alley to get home quicker, but heard a girl whimpering. I followed the noise and found a group of shady looking guys crowding around a girl with blonde hair.

Yes I had to help her, but I couldn't risk revealing my secret. So I hid behind a wall and pulled out my phone. There was a sound effects app on it. I hope this works. I opened it and pressed the police siren button.

"Shit, it's the police. Let's get outta here" the leader yelled as I heard them run in the opposite direction. When they were gone, I came out of hiding while shoving my phone in my pocket. "Well that's one way to use an app" I said more to myself then walked up to the girl. "Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you for saving me" she smiled gratefully.

I blushed and smiled back "It was no problem, I was just passing by and heard something so I decided to help" well it was the truth.

Then I started to walk off before she can say anything else. "WAIT" she yelled, I stopped walking to listen to her.

"Before you walk off, can I at least know your name?" she asked hesitantly.

"…Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" I responded

"Nice to meet you Natsu Dragneel, I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

I started to walk away again and waved my hand at her. 'Lucy huh?' I thought while smiling. I realized what I was just thinking and shook my head. 'Stupid Natsu you already know you can't like anyone' I scolded myself.

When I finally reached my destination, I pulled out my keys and put them in the lock. "Happy I'm home" I yelled out to him. "Welcome home, Natsu. I saved you a fish" he said back. "Thanks buddy, I'll eat it later" I said while putting my bag down on the dinning room table.

Another thing about me is that I can talk to animals. But not just animals, it's animals, reptiles, insects, etc. I walked down to my basement where I keep everything that I'm working on. This is my part time job, I make weapons and sell them to weaponry stores. Since I live alone and have no one else to support me, I need to take any job I can find. And really, this was the only job that was available. All the other jobs were taken, not that I don't really mind this job.

I had various weapons hung up on the wall, inside of cabinets with glass doors, and a big desk with drawers filled with assorted tools, gun powder, metals, and other necessities to make good quality weapons. As I sat down in my work space, I shuffled through drawers to get the tools I needed. I was making a death scythe/sniper riffle and I had just started it.

After I worked for hours on it and taking bathroom and dinner breaks, I was pretty sure it was finished. So I decided to check to see if it all worked fine. I went outside to my backyard and shot a bullet in the air, the sniper worked perfectly. Now it was time to check the scythe, I pressed a button and the gun turned into a badass looking scythe. I swung it around in all different directions and made sure it was stable. This was a weapon I made for myself, so I'm defiantly keeping it.

I pressed the button again and the scythe turned into a gun again. I walked back into the house and decided it was time to call it a day. I stripped until I was only in my boxers and flopped down on my bed and almost instantly fell to sleep.

End of chapter #1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal POV

"Huh, where am I" Natsu said as he walked around in a field of grass. He heard someone calling his name and turned around. What he heard was a blonde little girl waving at him.

"Natsu let's go play" The girl looked him with a heart warming smile. He stood there frozen in shock and surprise, not able to say a word. "What are you waiting for?" Then ran over to him and took his hand in hers.

He flinched at the touch and finally said something "….Lucy?"

"Yeah, who else would it be dummy?"

"B-But I thought" He said stuttering

"You thought what?"

"I t-thought that you-"

"Hated gross, disgusting beasts and wouldn't want to hang out with you anymore?" She finished for him.

"Well…I…yeah" He said sadly

"Natsu, I'm ashamed that you would think that way. I guess you really don't trust me enough, because I never thought that way"

"No, you are the only one I trust. So please don't say that" He pleaded.

"No Natsu, since you think our friendship is no good I'll just leave"

"Wait Lucy, please I didn't say that. Don't leave me" Tears gathered in his eyes

"It's ok Natsu, I have Loki. I will cherish our memories forever" She was starting to fade into the distance. The tears in his eyes started to fall fast, dripping one after one down his face as he tried to run after her fading figure.

"NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. YOU'RE THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT"

"Goodbye Natsu"

And then she disappeared into thin air. Natsu collapsed on the grass bawling his eyes out. After a few minutes of silence, he heard sounds of a city buzzing with noise, then realized he wasn't in the field of grass anymore. He was back in the city.

"_WAIT_" The loud scream caused him to look up startled. There was standing the girl he had met yesterday.

"Before you walk off, can I at least know your name?" she repeated just like yesterday.

"_Nice to meet you, Natsu Dragneel_" What she said next made his world stop

"_I'm Lucy Heartfilia_" those words repeated in his head before he realized what she said.

"_Lucy_…_heartfilia"_

_._

.

.

"Lucy.." Natsu woke up panting like he just ran for miles and hadn't stopped once. His eyes were wide with shock, and he was drenched in sweat. "No way…." He mumbled under his breath.

He looked over and his happy was still sleeping. He got up and went to the bathroom. After splashing water on his face, he looked at his hands "Was that really her?" he asked himself. "She sure didn't look much different then the Lucy that I knew". And it was true, the only differences was that she had grown a little taller, her voice is deeper than it use to be. And she was a lot curvier than he remembered. But that was because the last time he saw her they were still kids.

"Well even if it really was her, I probably won't see her again. This was just a coincidence" He said to himself. After that he went back to his room and laid down on his bed. He had tried to go to back to sleep but he couldn't, he picked up his phone to look at the time-since he no longer had his clock-and it read 2:43 A.M. He sighed then got out of bed and got himself a late night snack. He knew that he would keep thinking about Lucy, he tried to distract himself. After watching TV, reading a book, playing on his computer/game consoles he thought his mind was clear of the busty blonde. But as soon as he got back into bed she popped right back up. "Damn it" he said under his breath as to not wake happy.

Then he just laid there thinking about her. 'Does she even remember me?' He asked himself 'It has been a long time'. He kept thinking about it slowly falling asleep. The minute he finally got back to sleep, the alarm clock setting on his phone went off. "GAHHH" He fell out of bed like the day before "Fuck you school, fuck you".

.

.

.

.

Natsu's POV

I got to school earlier than anybody else. This was a first, so I went up to my first class and sat down in my seat. I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. Her and I used to be best friends, but then she left me for Loki. As I kept thinking about it, people started walking into class. They all gave me these surprised looks-like they're surprised that I showed up on time for once-but I just ignored it.

My group of friends strolled into class talking but as soon as they saw me they went silent. Erza was the first to speak "It's good to see you're on time Natsu". Then gray spoke "Yeah, looks like Erza's threat got to you huh?" He said trying to pick a fight with me. But since I have no energy to retort, I tiredly say "Pretty much". Lisanna looked at me concerned "Are you ok Natsu?" she asked. "Yep, I'm fine. Just not enough sleep last night" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. But I guess they weren't convinced, so they just stared at me. I started to get uncomfortable with their stares and started to squirm. Right when I thought I was going to suffocate from all the tension swirling around us, the bell rang. Thank god, because they waved it off and walked to their seats.

The teacher walked through the door and stood at the front of the class. He cleared his throat and said "Alright students, we have a new classmate joining us today. Please treat her with respect and kindness" Then sat down at his desk.

The classroom door opened and what stood in the doorframe made me freeze. A girl with blonde hair walked in and stopped at the front of the class.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I hope we can all get along" She said with a heartwarming smile.

End of chapter #2


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Challenge: count how many times I wrote the word "remember". Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

I just sat there shocked, not able to move an inch. She was here, standing right in front of me. "You can sit in the spot next to Natsu" Mr. Macao said while pointing to me. She looked at me, smiled brightly, and waved causing me to blush. Did she remember me?

She walked to her seat with everyone's eyes following her. As soon as she sat down she got out a pen to work with and turned her attention to the teacher.

"Ok class, today you will be working in groups. You can have at least 4-5 people in your group. After you form your group, get out your history books and a worksheet from the front table. Your assignment will be on page 146. Now get to work" He said as he placed the papers down on the table.

And as cliché as this sounds, everyone instantly ran up to Lucy begging her to be in their group. She looked kind of nervous and started to speak, but was immediately cut off.

When she finally got the chance to speak, she said "sorry, I kind of wanted to work with Natsu though, since he's the only one I actually know" And with that she got up and walked over to me. She stopped right in front of me and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind me using you as an excuse"

I was still frozen in my seat when I finally sputtered "n-nah, its okay. I'm fine with you working with me". She looked at me with a bright smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks" she said twirling her pen around her finger.

"I was actually going to group with my friends, but you can be in ours"

"Ok" Excitement was shown in her face. I took her hand and guided her over to my group. "Guys, Lucy's going to be working with us" I announce as I sit down. "Fine with me" Erza said

"Lucy, this is Erza, Gray, And Lisanna" I said pointing them out. "Nice to meet you" Lucy said waving. They smiled and waved back.

"I guess I'll go get our assignment" Erza said as she got up. Soon she came back with the paper and we got to work. As we were working gray tried to start a conversation with Lucy. "So where are you from Lucy?"

"I moved here from Bosco, which is all the way one the other side of the country"

"Wow, so did you take a plane or did you drive here?" Lisanna asked

"We drove, it's actually a lot more fun than it sounds"

"How long did you live there for?" Erza then asked

"Well my parents said we had just moved there when I was 6, but I don't really remember any of it" She said with a sad smile

"What do you mean by that?" I asked this time

"When I was 6 years old, I got into a car accident and was put into a coma for half a year. When I finally woke up I had lost all of my memories. My parents had moved to Bosco while I was in still in a coma, because they had the right medicine there to help me. So I woke up not knowing who anybody was, where I was and who I was" She finished looking down at the desk.

So if she lost all of her memories, she probably doesn't remember me. Well that explains why she didn't freak out when she first saw me there back in the alley.

"The only thing that I really remember is that when I did live in my old town, I used to play with a little boy. And I never really got to say goodbye to him"

Little boy? Is she talking about me? So she does remember me?!

"Really, do you remember what he looked like?" Erza asked

"No, just that we were friends for a while. Oh! And around that time there were a lot of murder reports, I remember that much!" She said with her hands flat on the desk.

Murder reports? I sat there, not moving at all.

"Scary!" Lisanna said hugging herself

This little boy she was talking about really was me! So she doesn't remember anything we did together? What about what she did? Then she pulled out a wooden box.

"This is a music box, I have loved this song ever since I was a kid" She said with a small smile.

She opened it and it played a familiar song. This brought back tons of memories. I sat there as waves of nostalgia washed over me. A smile made its way on to my face and I found myself recalling all the good times we had together. "Natsu, what are you smiling for" Gray asked. I had snapped out of my daze and turned my head to the side.

"No reason" I answered back

End of chapter #3


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short, I had writers block & an annoying older brother pestering me to get off the computer. So here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Normal POV

After 1st period

The bell rang dismissing the students to their second class of the day. Natsu and Lucy walked out of the classroom together talking about their next class. "Hey, show me your schedule." Natsu said holding his hand out. Lucy reached into her backpack and pulled out a thin piece of paper.

"You have 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 5th and 6th period with me." Natsu said scanning over the paper.

"Well that's reassuring. Maybe I won't get mobbed by the class anymore." She said giggling lightly. Natsu smiled and handed her back the paper. Lucy noticed something that was written on the paper.

"Hey, what do you do in free period?"

"Oh! You have around 30 to 45 minutes to do what ever you want. Like catching up on homework, studying, hanging out with friends, etc. its right after 4th period."

"Wow, we didn't have that at my old school. What time does lunch start?" She asked.

"Lunch starts right after 3rd period."

"Alrighty then. Hey during free period do you think you can give me a tour of the school? I just moved here so I haven't gotten the chance to explore the school yet."

"Yeah I can do that. It'll be fun!" He said with a bright smile on his face.

.

.

.

.

And just like that it was already lunch. Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, and Gray walked to the lunch room joking about Gray's stripping habit. As they entered the lunch room Lisanna was looking at Natsu.

She pulled on his arm, slowing him down to ask him a question "Hey Natsu, do you want to hang out during free period? I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic out on the hill back behind the school!" she asked

"Ah sorry Lisanna, but I was going to show Lucy around the school during free period." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh that's fine. Maybe another time?"

"Yeah sure!" he said then ran off to catch up to Lucy and Gray. Lisanna was forced to put on a smile and catch up to the rest.

They all sat down at their table, as the rest of the gang showed up. "Who's the Blondie?" Gajeel asked. The girl next to him smacked him on the arm "Gajeel, don't be rude! Sorry about him I'm Levy." She said waving to the blonde.

"I don't mind. I'm Lucy!"

"Nice to meet you."

After that Erza showed up along with a blue haired man with a tattoo under his right eye. "It's nice to see everybody getting along for once." She said with her hands folded against her chest.

They sat down and the only ones missing form the group Loke and Juvia. Actually scratch that, Juvia is here. She was stalking Gray from afar.

And when Loke finally did show up he absolutely had to react like this:

He snaked his arms around Lucy's waist and leaned into her face "Ah, Lucy I didn't know you went to this school."

"Um, sorry but who are you?" she asked

"Oh you don't remember me? You and I were childhood friends."

"Sorry but I don't remember a lot from my childhood."

"Well then my names Loke. Just remember that so you'll know what to scream later." Lucy blushed and Natsu jumped out of his chair causing it to fall backwards and startling everyone in the cafeteria.

"Say that again Loke, I dare you." He said bumping heads with Loke

"Oh? Being protective are we. Is Natsu jealous?" Loke provoked

"Like hell I'm jealous." He yelled back

"Oh please you're just mad because you can't get any."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza said yelling at the two teens. They instantly hooked they're arms around each others shoulders and trembled in fear

"Yes ma'am!" they squealed.

.

.

.

.

Free period

Natsu walked out of the classroom feeling excited about showing Lucy around the school. He was kind of happy that Lucy lost all of her memories, because she didn't remember Loke. The fact in itself made him so elated and relieved that he doesn't have any competition for the time being.

He remembered when he first heard that Loke moved here back in middle school, he hated Loke. He has since he got Lucy to betray him 11 years ago. But enough about that right now he was focusing on what he would show Lucy first.

When he finally saw her waiting at the end of the hallway he smiled brightly. "Lucy!" he yelled as he ran towards her. She turned in the direction of the sound of her name being called. When she saw it was Natsu she smiled and waved.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yeah. Where to first?" she asked as they started to walk

"All of the club rooms." He said grabbing her wrist and dragged her down the hall.

They both had a lot of fun talking and laughing together. It was as if they knew each other for a long time. I guess you could say they have, but you get what I mean. After he showed her the inside of the school, they went to tour the outside.

When he was pretty sure he had showed her the whole campus, they walked back inside. As they were walking through the main hall, Natsu realized something "I almost forgot to show you!" He said turning to face her.

"Show me what?" She asked

"You'll see. Come on!" With that he dragged her up to the 5th floor of the school and up one flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a door. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open.

As they walked through the door a light breeze hit both of their faces. Seeing as the door they went through was the door to the roof. "This is the roof. You get the best view of the cherry blossom trees here in the spring." He said leaning on the railing outlining the top of the building.

"It's amazing!" she said smiling in awe.

"Isn't it?" he asked

"Yeah, thank you for showing me around today Natsu" she said looking at him with a kind smile. Natsu stared at her and couldn't help but smile "It was no problem, but you're welcome." They both turned their heads to look at the scenery.

They stayed like that for a while just basking in the comfortable silence of nature and sports practices in the background. Soon the bell rang and they both walked to their next class together.

.

.

.

After school

Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna walked out of school talking about how unfair it is to have P.E. at the end of the day. "Why is it the last period of the day? We always go home sore" Lisanna complained. A loud car honk can be heard across the school. They look in that direction and see it's a fancy looking car. "Oh that's my ride home I guess I'll see you guys later." Lucy waved to the two teens she was with.

'That's her car? Is she rich or something?' Natsu thought "Okay bye Lucy." He yelled back.

"Hey can walk home together?" Lisanna asked

"Sure why not." Natsu answered back. They walked along the stone pathway in silence. "So Natsu, what did you do for free period?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm pretty sure I already told you, I can tell you again. I had showed Lucy around the school because she didn't know where anything was." He said

"….Was it fun?" She asked hesitantly

"Yeah, actually it was a lot of fun. She totally freaked when she saw the library, her face was priceless." He laughed remembering how they had spent the afternoon

"….Do you like her?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks and went completely silent. Lisanna looked at the back of his head as she couldn't see his face. Several seconds went by and still no answer. "Natsu?" she asked in worry.

"Shh…..did you hear that?" he asked her

"Hear what?" she responded as fear slowly creeped into her skin.

"There!" Natsu jumped towards a particular tree. Lisanna didn't know what he was doing but after a second she realized a baby bird was falling from its nest.

He caught it just before it hit the ground and sighed in relief. After that he placed it in his shirt pocket and climbed up the tree to put it back in the nest. After he did he told the bird to stay there. The bird understanding what he meant obeyed. "I'll be right back." He said to the bird before jumping down.

Once back down on the ground de dug up a hole to look for worms to feed the bird. After he had gathered a few he climbed back up the tree and fed the bird. "You're mama will be back anytime now so just sit tight and wait for her to return. Ok?" he asked the bird. The bird chirped back its response and Natsu smiled. He climbed down and wiped his dirty hands on his pants.

Lisanna didn't know what to say, so she just stood there speechless. "Now what did you say Lisanna?" he asked her as he started to walk again.

"Huh?...oh! Never mind." She said looking to the side

"Ok if you say so. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking in a different direction

"Okay, bye Natsu." She waved to him

"Bye." He waved back. He walked home in silence thinking about what Lisanna had asked. Yes, he had heard her question. He also knew that Lisanna had feelings for him, yet he only saw them as friends. It can't be helped though he just doesn't see her that way. But what bothered him was what she had asked. Did he like Lucy? He knew he did when he was younger, but what about now?

He unlocked the door to his house and walked in making sure to lock the door behind him. "Happy I'm home." He called out to his cat. "NATSUUUU!" The cat came running through the house and pounced on him. "Happy what's wrong?" he asked.

"WE RAN OUT OF FISH!" He sobbed on Natsu's shoulder. He sweat dropped and walked into the kitchen "No we didn't, I hid them from you so you wouldn't eat them all." He said opening the fridge and dug to the back where they were wrapped in tin foil.

"Natsu how could you do something so cruel?" the cat asked pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Sorry little buddy. Here's your fish." He then handed it to the cat. With that happy ran off somewhere yelling a 'thank you'. After that he decided to make dinner right now in stead of later. So he made himself some noodles and ate while watching some TV.

When he was finished, he put his dishes in the sink and walked to his room. He felt super tired from not getting enough sleep the night before. So he took everything but his boxers off and dove into bed. Just as he was on the cusp of falling asleep and he could practically feel dreamland, he thought of one thing and only one thing.

Lucy.

End of chapter #4


	5. Chapter 5

**Shit's about to pop off in this chapter. But anyways here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Natsu's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, only to be greeted by darkness. I blinked a couple times, adjusting to the darkness as it was obviously still nighttime. When I could finally see, I reached over to get my phone and checked the time. It was 3:30 in the morning. Something felt a little off.

All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my head. I reached up to my head and felt two large bumps growing at the top. "Damn it." I muttered under my breath. I got up and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. My eyes were slightly red, my teeth had grown sharper, and the bumps were still growing into the shape of horns. "Fucking shit. Go away you damn beast." The horns shrunk back and my teeth returned to normal. My eyes were still a faded red, but that will go away in a while.

Why had I started to change just now?

'_I'm tired of being locked up, Natsu.'_

That strange voice in my head. It sounded like…

Aw come on, not you!

'_Oh it seems you haven't forgotten me!'_

Right, how could I?

'_Never mind about that, I need freedom Natsu!'_

Yeah there's no way in hell I'm letting you out. Not ever again.

'_Now you don't know that. There may be a time where you will have to let me take control, after all the peace won't last forever.'_

Shut the hell up! That won't happen ever again!

'_You never know. There are still people out there who do nothing but create problems. They'll hunt you down, and if that happens I'll have no other choice but to eliminate them.'_

…

'_Got nothing to say?'_

If that time does ever come, I'll keep myself in check and make sure you can't do anything that would put anyone in harms way.

'_And if I force myself out?'_

I'll control it. After all you are part of me and your power is mine!

'_You couldn't control it when you were little, what makes you think you can do it now?'_

I have my friends. And plus Lucy came back!

'_That little girl who betrayed you? Who made you suffer the pain of being alone? She did those despicable things to you and you can still trust her?'_

I put all of that behind me and decided to take the high road. And she only did that because I'm sure she just didn't want to hurt my feelings!

'_You're putting trust into another human? We'll see how this plays out…Natsu Dragneel.' _ The voice faded back into the back of my head and I was left with the worst headache.

Rubbing my head, I walked back to bed. Exhaustion hit me as soon as I hit the mattress and instantly fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

**At school**

The headache I was feeling this morning was gone when I woke up. As I walked up the steps to the entrance to the school, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw it was Lisanna. When she finally caught up to me, she smiled widely. "Good morning, Natsu." She said looking me in the eye

"Morning."

"Do you want to walk to class together?" She asked

"I guess."

We walked into the building and down the hall. I was looking forward with my hands crossed behind my head and Lisanna was walking right next to me. I could feel her staring at me but I ignored it. We walked into our first class and Gray and Erza were already here. I sat down in a free chair next to them as Lisanna sat in the one next to Erza and tried to start a conversation. While we were talking I saw Lucy walk in. she immediately saw us on the other side of the room and walked towards us. "Good morning everyone!" She said with a small smile.

They greeted her and I kind of just stared at her with a stupid smile on my face. When she caught my gaze, she smiled back and waved. I guess Gray and Erza noticed because they gave us these knowing looks. "I just realized you never told us how you guys met." Erza said

"Yeah, how did you guys meet?" Gray asked

"I was being attacked and Natsu had saved me." Lucy said smiling at the memory.

"He saved you? How?" Lisanna asked

"I used an app on my phone." I answered truthfully

"Of course. Only a dumbass like you would think of that!" Gray snickered

"What was that you damn stripper?"

"BOYS" Erza snapped

"Aye sir." We both chirped. Soon after that class started. I was sitting at my desk working, when my headache came back.

'_Freedom.' _

Damn it, not now. Go away!

'_I sense danger.' _

How far away is it?

'…_300 miles.'_

Well I can't do anything about it. If anything it's just an animal attack.

'_No, it's **him**. He's coming Natsu.'_

If it really is him, I'll deal with him when he gets here. Until then, you can leave me alone. I can't risk anyone finding out about this.

'_I can't do that. I'll stay here until you realize that I will force my way out if you don't set me free. You want it to Natsu.' _

Shut the hell up! If I wanted you to be free, I would have already given in!

I could feel the pain in my head getting worse. Trying to play it off, I took my notes.

'_You can't avoid it Natsu. I don't need your permission to take over.'_

The pain started to increase even more as I felt the horns start to grow out of my head. It wasn't enough to notice, not yet.

Oh my fucking god, STOP!

'_I won't.'_

"Mr. Macao?" I raised my hand. He turned around

"Yes Natsu?"

"May I use the bathroom?"

"Go ahead." He said turning back to the board. I got up and walked out of the room. As soon as I got out, I booked it. I ran to the roof as I knew there would be no one there at this time.

When I got there, I started to panic. I reached up and the horns were almost fully grown and I started to feel pain in the middle of my back.

Go the hell away!

'_Even if I were to go away right now, I'll keep coming back until you let me out.'_

If you go away now, I might let you out for just a little while later.

'_Is that a promise?'_

YES!

'_Fine I'll come back later and you better keep your promise.' _The voice disappeared, along with the horns.

I sighed as the pain finally subsided and the headache was gone. Damn it! How could I make a promise like that? If I let that side of me out, who knows what he'll do!

Man, fuck my life!

.

.

.

.

**After class **

I saw Lucy leaving so I grabbed my bag and ran to catch up to her. "Lucy wait up!" I called out for her. She stopped and turned around with a smile on her face. When I caught up I grabbed her bag to carry it for her and we started to walk.

"Hey, I can carry my own bag you know." She said pouting

"Well maybe I'm feeling like a gentleman today."

She laughed "Whatever!" then she pushed me slightly.

We both laughed as we walked to class. I smiled at her as I felt happy and giddy around her.

'_You really are putting all of your trust in her, huh?' _

GO THE HELL AWAY!

The voice once again faded back into my mind, hopefully never to come back out at school. We kept walking down the hall to get to class.

.

.

.

.

**300 miles away from magnolia **

**Normal POV **

"Boss are you sure we are going the right way?" A guy with a mask on asked.

"Yes. I'm sure this is the way." A man with long silver hair and red eyes said. "This is the route he took, I'm positive. Soon we will reach magnolia and when we get there we will find you. So prepare yourself….Natsu Dragneel."

.

.

.

**Oh shit, Natsu's secret was finally revealed. Yet there's still more he's hiding. Please review, it makes me really happy to see what you think of the story so far. Until next chapter!**


	6. Remake?

**Sorry this is not a chapter! I was actually thinking about how I could improve this story. So I thought about going through the story and do some serious editing. Since this is my first story, I want to go out with a bang! So I've officially decided to remake this story. I'll keep the old story up on my profile. I'm just not satisfied with how this turned out. And I promise the remake will be a MILLION times better. I'll post the remake sometime next week. It'll probably have a new title and summary, IDK? Anyways, let me know what you think!**


End file.
